disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Caliph Kapok
Caliph Kapok is a villain in one episode of the Aladdin television series (or at least half of him is). He is the ruler of Upanistan and is very logical and does not care for the happiness of his people. At some point in the past, his kind heart rebelled against his stronger mind and used his magic to separate his head from his body. Without his head, his body continued to rule over Upanistan, to the joy of the people, while his head was either exiled from the kingdom or locked up. In the episode “Heads, You Lose,” Kapok’s head arranges to meet with the royalty of Agrabah, claiming to be the caliph. Not much news had reached Agrabah of the caliph; it is only known that he hardly ever leaves his kingdom and that he is a wizard. It’s also hinted that he is a good ruler and important, because Aladdin and the others try to impress him. The head of Kapok takes advantage of Aladdin’s fair heart by telling him that Upanistan is under the rule of his black-hearted body. Powers and abilities While separated from his body, Kapok’s greatest power is his mind. As one of Upanistan’s guards said, “Never listen to the head!” In the episode, his head, though powerless, usurps Upanistan’s throne with his cunning. Knowing Agrabah has little information about Upanistan, Kapok tells Aladdin he has come to ask for his help in saving his kingdom from his black-hearted body. While in control of his body, Kapok is able to use his powers (this is the main reason Kapok wanted his body back). He can shoot light-blue beams from his eyes, and red beams from his fingers. When he puts his hands together and then separates them, he can separate a person’s head from their body. His body is also quite strong and athletic, being able to summersault over his assailants or pick them up and throw them. Kapok's head has a shackle specifically used for locking his head to his body. He cannot permanently reattach his own head, and his body can levitate his head from off his body if the shackle isn't in place. Personality The head of Kapok does not think of himself as evil. He instead says that evil is subjective, and that his body rejected his head for being emotionless. Despite this claim of emotionlessness, Kapok seems to take pleasure in the suffering of others, which is also what leads most everyone to call him evil. Hardly anyone defies Kapok when he takes over as caliph, most likely because of his powers and his unfair punishments. Kapok is shown to be deceitful, logical, and overly-proud of his intelligence. On the other side, Caliph Kapok’s body is known as a kind-hearted ruler. The caliph rarely leaves Upanistan, perhaps because his headless body would frighten others or be easily misunderstood. His body is large and muscular and can look quite intimidating, especially since he cannot talk and so has problems communicating. In the episode, his body does not use its magic against Aladdin and his friends until he realizes they carry his evil head with them. Despite this, Aladdin and his friends believe the caliph is trying to harm them. When the head is reunited with the body, the pin over his heart glows red to show his body struggling against his head. This usually happens when Aladdin is in trouble, though his body is not strong enough to take control. Appearance Kapok’s head appears thin and he has shadows around his eyes. He has protruding cheekbones and a down-turned nose. He wears a purple and black turban with a gold oval in the front and a thin feather. Kapok’s body is large and very muscular. He wears a sleeveless purple shirt, purple pants, a black and red cape, and a metal, heart-shaped pin over his heart. Trivia *Some characteristics of Caliph Kapok are to show the difference between thinking with your head and thinking with your heart. *Caliph or calif is a title used for a middle-eastern ruler. The Aladdin TV series uses several different titles for those in high positions, depending on the kingdom. *It is unclear whether Caliph could also be Caliph Kapok’s first name, but Aladdin refers to him as “the caliph,” showing that it is a title. Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Toon Villains Category:males Category:men Category:Magicians Category:Strongest Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Middle Eastern villains Category:Complete Monsters